Panoramic Traveling
by AmericanKurosaki
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is on his day off, and he runs into an American. Rather, the American runs into him. They find their work intermingles, and Arthur might find he is more interested in Alfred rather than his occupation. USUK UKUS HumanAU!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Mr. Kirkland! Have a nice day!"

"To you as well, Tino!"

The Brit sighed contently, sipping his coffee. He usually had tea in the morning, but he was feeling he would change it up for a day. He was in a rather good mood this morning. He woke up without a pain, he didn't have work today, he could skip wearing a tie and buttoning his shirt up all the way, and his French neighbor was out on holiday for the week.

On top of all that, the intimidating owner of that coffee shop was sick, so his boyfriend took over for the day, talk about luck.

"Beautiful…" He smiled to himself, sipping his drink as he walked down the street.

He heard a commotion up ahead, and pounding footsteps, he looked up to see what the fuss was about. A young man shoved his way through a crowd of people.

"Sorry! Excuse me! I'm going to be late!" He cried, looking over his shoulder.

Arthur chuckled, about to sip his drink again. It was knocked out of his hand before he could bring it to his lips.

"Oh shit! Sorry, I spilled your coffee! Dude, let me buy you another one!"

Arthur looked up, this kid was so lucky he was in a good mood today.

"No, it's quite alright, I'll just-"

"No buts! I was trying to find a coffee shop anyway, there are like, none in this town!" He groaned.

"It's just down the roa-"

"Great! My name is Alfred F. Jones, now let me buy you a drink!" The American grinned, holding out his hand.

Arthur smirked, he'll humor the kid for today.

"… My name is Arthur Kirkland." The Brit said softly, shaking the boy's hand.

"Awesome, come on! I'm gonna be late for work!" Alfred grinned, gripping the brit's hand and pulling him along.

"Oi! You bloody yank! Slow down!"

"Sorry! I really can't be late again! What kinda drink did ya get?"

The American spotted the sign, and ran in, dragging Arthur behind him.

"Mr. Kirkland? You're back already?" The small Finnish man asked.

"Hey! I spilt his drink, so make him another one, on me, and I'll just have a black coffee please, and thank you!" Alfred stated, slapping his credit card on the counter.

"O-oh, alright." He smiled, turning around.

"You know, for being in Britain, you sure are a loud American, huh?" Arthur huffed, yanking his hand back.

"Eh, I just moved here a month ago. I'm really sorry for dragging ya. My boss'll fire me if I'm late again." Alfred sighed.

"Oh, great… Since you're buying me a drink, might as well tell me about yourself. Where do you work, lad?"

Arthur looked this kid over, arching an eyebrow. He had slightly messy ash blonde hair with a cowlick, wire frame glasses, a wrinkled white button up and black waistcoat with black jeans, and a small backpack. He was also carrying a small binder I his hand.

He seemed to brighten up at this, grinning once more. "I'm a photographer! I work for _Code_ _Bieldschmidt_!"

Arthur was honestly surprised, that company was one of the top rated in the world. A kid like this is not what he expected to be working for such a prestigious company.

"Sounds interesting, I edit literature. A few _Code Bieldschidt_ copies have come in, perhaps I have seen your work, what do you photograph?" Arthur was genuinely interested now, this American might be worth more than he appears.

"I do architecture and sometimes landscapes. Boss seems to like my photos of people, so whenever one of our more famous photographers are out, I'll do fashion, portrait, event, and family photos." Alfred seemed quite proud of himself.

"You need to show me some of your work, I am very interested now, do you have any with you?" Arthur smiled softly, making Alfred light up even more.

"I always have a binder full with me, just I case I can book a shoot! I'll get it right n-"

"Your drinks are done!" Tino smiled happily, placing the two cups on the counter, sliding Alfred's card back to him.

"Oh, thank you! Sorry, I have to go now, it was great meeting you!"

"Wait, perhaps we could meet up after your done? I would really like to see your work." Arthur asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah! For sure, dude! Here's my card and the binder, just call the cell number on there, see ya 'round!" The American smiled, digging in his pocket and setting a small card on the counter along with the binder.

"Wait! You trust me with your photos!?" He exclaimed.

"Brits are perfect gentlemen, right? I totally trust you'll call me!" Alfred beamed, dashing out of the shop.

Arthur picked up the card and binder, moving to sit at a table, not wanting to risk getting his coffee knocked out of his hand once more. He examined the card;

_Code Bieldschmidt_

'_We have the most awesome photos!'_

_Alfred F. Jones- Architecture and generalist_

At the bottom were two numbers, one of them being Alfred's personal cell phone number. Arthur was contemplating actually calling. He _had_ just met the man, though his work intrigued Arthur. As well as the fact that he was not exactly keen on stealing the man's photography.

His mood had told him just to call, what is the worst that could happen anyway? He would blind him with his camera's flash and kill him?

Highly doubted outcome.

Arthur chuckled, shoving the card in his pocket, and finishing off his coffee. He did rather enjoy coffee, but not like tea. He couldn't have coffee everyday, it was more of a treat to him.

Arthur got up and brushed off his pants out of habit, picked up the binder and walked to the door.

"Oh, ! I forgot earlier, Berwald said that the summer season tea is starting tomorrow. He just wanted to let you know." Tino called out.

"Oh! Tell him I'm looking forward to it! Tell him to get well for me!" Arthur grinned, waving at the Fin.

Just another check on his good list today. Arthur had no true plans for today. The rain decided to give London a break for once, and it was rather warm. Summer indeed is beginning.

Perhaps he'd stop by a bookstore and have a nice read out by the park or lake, as well as have a look through the photos he was entrusted with. That seems like the best option out of what else there is to do. Usually he just tried to get out on his days off for his frog of a neighbor bothered him.

Arthur walked, skipping the bookstore and just deciding on staying in the library to read a book in the silence of the loft. If only the place had tea.

That would make a perfect place to be.

Arthur chose one of his favorites, _Suit of Spades_, and plopped down in a chair. It wasn't for a few hours, about dusk, that he decided to have a look through the photos. He set the book aside. Arthur looked through the photos, crediting the man a lot more than before. He even recognized a few cover illustrations for novels he's edited.

Arthur decided it was probably best to call the photographer before it is too dark. He placed the book back on the shelf, tucking the binder under his arm, and went outside to make his call. Copying the number on the card into his keypad, he clicked the call button.

"_Alfred F. Jones speaking."_

"Ah, hello Alfred, it is me, Arthur, the man from earlier today?"

"_Woah! I thought ya'd never call! Dude, we can totally meet up now, I've been bored to death, I finished my shots about an hour ago."_

"Ah, I apologize, do you know where the London Library is?"

"_Yeah, are we meeting there?"_

"Preferably, I'm already here."

"_What!? Oh, hold o- Excuse me! How fast can I get to London Library if I run? Alright, thanks!"_

"Alfred…?"

"_On my way! Apparently I'll be there in like, five minutes if I keep up the pace."_

The call ended, and Arthur shrugged, leaning against the wall, waiting for the American. A while later, the familiar sight of a sprinting Alfred turned the corner, and he stopped in front of Alfred, catching his breath.

"Bloody hell, where were you coming from!?"

"Burger King…" He panted.

"Oh."

Alfred stood up straight, his breathing still slightly rapid, and he smiled.

"How about we go get something to eat and we can talk a bit?" Alfred smiled softly.

"Sounds good, where to?"

"Mc'Donalds!"

Yes, recall what Arthur had said about this American being more than what he appeared?

Scratch that.

"Oh, sorry… That's not professional whatsoever. Please, where would ya like to go?" Alfred caught himself.

"Sorry?" Arthur choked on his breath.

"I apologize, I shouldn't assume everyone likes burgers. Do ya wanna go to like, er, a fancy place or somethin?"

The Brit laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. "No, we do not need to go anywhere fancy, why not just stay here?"

"Alright, if you insist. I can't show you the photos I took today, not until they're published or trashed. So you can only see my past works, alright?" Alfred smiled, walking into the large building with the Brit.

"Seems alright to me." Arthur smiled, nodding his head.

Alfred grinned, passing Arthur another black binder. He opened it up, and instantly recognized a few more off the first page.

"Amazing, I've seen some of these on billboards and advertisements… That is quite impressive, Alfred."

"Ah, thanks…" Alfred smiled, scratching the back of his head.

He passed it back along with the first binder and they spoke about Alfred's career.

"So how come you moved to England? It certainly cannot be just for photos." Arthur asked.

"Yeah, kinda, actually. Boss sent me to photograph British land and architecture, as well as multiple parts of France and Germany. It would be such a hassle to move around to three different countries, and the whole trip would be about a year and a half, so I figured I should just move." Alfred sighed, shrugging.

"You do not seem too pleased with the change." Arthur stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Well… It's great over here and all, but America is my home, you know? It just kinda sucks. I've been all over the world, and _nothin'_ is even similar to America." He mumbled, staring off into space. "Though, ya guys do amuse me over here."

"I apologize. It must be horrible to move to a place so much different that your home, where did you live in America?"

Alfred grinned again.

"Well, I lived pretty much everywhere! I was born in New York, so I legally lived there. But I spent months at a time in every state! Every one of them had something special about it. Arizona's sunsets, Florida's oceans, Kansas's ladscapes, you name it!"

"Oh? I've always been wanting to see how New York is, got any pictures?"

"Oh! Of course! Here." Alfred grinned like a child, passing Arthur another small binder.

It was covered in stars and red and white stripes, along with a few other American trademarks. He opened it up, noticing there were dividers with each of the fifty state's names on them. He opened up to New York, and his jaw nearly dropped.

Some was of the buildings, some was of the land across the state, and even people.

"These are amazing!" Arthur gaped.

"Ah, thanks! I try to take extra good pictures in America. That's actually my personal folder. Boss doesn't know about those pictures."

"Are you serious? Alfred, these could be on book covers, billboards, hell, _street art_!"

"Sh!"

The two looked over, an angry elderly woman was shushing them.

"My apologies." Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." Alfred smiled nervously.

They laughed lightly, and Arthur spoke up.

"This would be a marvelous book to have published as well. If you would like, I could see if my printers would be interested." Arthur offered.

"Oh, nah. Thanks though." Alfred shrugged.

"Hm? Why would you pass up an opportunity like that?"

"I like having these for myself, y'know? I'd publish my other stuff, but a lot of it is already owned by the company. I believe the last three or four pages of the first binder are the ones that are not owned by the company. Boss trashed them but I keep them anyways."

"Well, I would actually very much enjoy having an interview with you, if you do not mind? The company I work for is always looking for people to talk to. We release a new ad booklet every month with a new interview, and I'm in charge of taking them and editing them."

"Seriously? That would be awesome, I could do that." The American grinned, his eyes lighting up at the chance.

"Yes, we could even add a few of those unlicensed photos, and a photo of yourself if you would like. We will go into details of where you are from and how old you are during the interview itself." Arthur nodded.

"That would be great! That would be really cool, my first interview!"

"Shush!"

"Ah, perhaps that is a sign we should end our meeting." Arthur sighed.

"Huh? I haven't learned anythin' about ya though." Alfred smirked, sliding his binders back into his bag.

"Then perhaps that's _your_ sign to meet up with me again."

"What's up with you and signs, dude? Just tell me if it's alright to call ya." Alfred chuckled.

"Ah, yes you already have my number from when I contacted you. Feel free to call at any time tomorrow, I am off of work once again."

"Ah, really!? Me too! Y'know, unless Boss surprises me with a new location… But I totally wanna hang out with ya!"

"Sush!" The same woman hissed.

"Sorry…" Alfred mumbled.

Arthur chuckled. "Just call me anytime after seven tomorrow, I will be glad to have an interview, and tell you more about myself."

"Awesome, thanks, dude!"

"Sush!"

"Oh my g- Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched out his body, yawning as he did so. He glanced at his clock, the blue lights illuminating a few inches of the bedside table.

_5:38 A.M._

He smiled, he got up at the perfect time, as always. He slung his legs over the bed, pulling himself out of the comforts of his warm bed. Arthur moved to the closet, pulling out a random black button up shirt and slacks.

Arthur moved sluggishly to the shower, stepping in and turning on the tap.

"Bloody _hell!_" He exclaimed, pressing himself against one of the walls.

The water was extremely cold, bone chilling even. The Brit gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let that sour his day. He lived in England, he can handle the cold.

He patiently waited for the water to warm up before stepping under the stream. He sighed, relaxing himself.

He finished his shower and pulled on his clothes, not bothering to button up his shirt quite yet. He ruffled a towel on his hair, trying to soak up at least half of the moisture.

The Brit went to his room, looking into his stand up mirror. He smirked, shamelessly giving his reflection a once over. Messy hair, bared chest, and cocky emerald eyes.

"I'm so hot I could kiss myself." He smirked, walking out of his room and down the hallway.

His flat was rather large, he could live with a flat mate or two. Though, his last one couldn't handle it. Something about his bi-polar moods and cooking.

Arthur was only mildly hurt, more annoyed. The man was a slob anyway, good riddance.

The Brit opened his cupboard, grabbing some tea leaves and placed them on the counter. He filled his kettle with water and set it on the stove. He proceeded to get a scone from the fridge, tossing in in the microwave.

He silently ate his scone as he waited for the water to boil. Once it did, Arthur put a few leaves in his cup, and filled it with the water, mixing it with a small spoon.

He carried his tea cup to the couch and held the remainder of his scone in his mouth. The Brit set the cup down on the small glass table as he sat down on his black furniture, reaching for the remote. He turned on the television to the news. Because honestly, who in their right minds watches Spongebob or something of the matter this early?

…Alright, _sometimes_ Arthur does. But he insists it's only to relive his younger days! It slowly got brighter outside, it is seeming that the weather wont be as forgiving as yesterday. No matter to fuss about, it _is _England after all.

A few hours later, Arthur had finished his third cup of tea, and heard his cellphone faintly ringing from the back of the hall.

"Ah, that must be that photographer." Arthur stated to himself, hoisting himself up and jogging to his room.

He picked up his phone, answering it.

"Yes?"

"_Hey, Artie? It's Alfred."_

Arthur's eyebrow twitched, "Please refrain from calling me that dreaded name. Are you calling to schedule the interview?"

"_Yeah! Where would ya wanna do that? My place, or yers? We could meet up at a restaurant or somethin'." _

Hm, Arthur hadn't thought of it.

"Perhaps we could meet at a restaurant. I'll do a short interview while we wait for our food, and we can converse while we eat, sound like a plan?"

"_Sounds perfect! When and where?"_

"How about _Hakkasan_?" Arthur offered, he hadn't been there in a while.

"_Uh, that's the one by the university, yeah?"_

Ah, Arthur had forgotten that Alfred was still only a month into living in England.

"Yes, why don't we meet there about noon?"

"_Sounds good! Um… Is it a fancy place or something? Should I wear a suit or whatever?"_

Arthur chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Just something decent, no need to go all out."

"_Alright, sorry! I haven't been inside. See ya then! Bye!"_

"Goodbye."

Arthur hung up, and checked his phone for the time. It was about eight thirty, three and a half hours was plenty of time to get decent and walk to the rendezvous. He buttoned up his shirt finally, and walked to his bathroom. He looked at his hair, looked pretty normal to be honest, it was never really well kept. He shrugged, combing it out and ruffling it with his hand.

Then at least it looked like he _purposely_ did it to himself. Everything else looked to be in check, so Arthur took a trip to his personal library, made from his ex-flat mate's room, and decided to read to pass the time.

He set an alarm for 11:30 so he didn't over-read. When the timer went off, he set his book back on the shelf and grabbed his work bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

His boss better appreciate this interview.

Bah, he wont, Arthur usually works on his days off anyways. Arthur slipped on some dress shoes, and grabbed his house keys, locking the door to his flat. He checked he had everything he needed with him and began walking towards the lift. He began his descent and left the large building, stepping out to the pavement.

It was mild outside, not truly cold but not warm either. Arthur started walking down the pavement. He arrived at his destination in about twenty minutes, spotting Alfred already waiting, sitting on a bench and twiddling his thumbs.

"Alfred?" Arthur called, stepping closer.

The dusty blonde looked over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up when he saw Arthur.

"Oh! Heya!" The American grinned, grabbing his back and slinging it over his shoulder.

The man had on a blue button up shirt and black slacks, though, he was wearing Vans, rather than dress shoes.

"Hello, shall we go inside?" Arthur greeted, holding out his hand.

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded, shaking Arthur's hand cheerfully.

The two pulled their hands back, and walked inside of the tinted black doors. It was clearly a very Asian themed place, it amazed Alfred. The walls were black and lined with gold paint. Paper lanterns and parasols hung from the ceiling, while different flowers were scattered around the large room.

"Woah! I wonder if they'd let me take a few pictures!" He grinned, looking around.

Arthur laughed, photographers must have one track minds.

"Ni hao! Welcome to Hakkasan! Just two?" A happy Asian woman asked.

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"Alright, come with me!" She grinned, skipping off. Her pink robes and brown hair flowed after her.

The two men followed her, being seated at a booth.

"My name is Hana, my brother, Yao, will be with you in just a moment!"

"Woah, isn't Hana flower in Japanese?" Alfred grinned.

The girl's eyes lit up, nodding.

"Yes! My uncle named me! He's from Japan." She grinned.

"Awesome! Thanks, Hana!" Alfred waved.

"You're welcome!" She bowed, skipping off.

Arthur smiled softly, "You seem to know a lot, for a photographer."

"Eh, ya pick up a few things when ya spend six months in Japan." Alfred shrugged.

"Oh really, what else can you say?" Arthur mused.

"Watashi no namai wa, Alfred desu. Anata wa?" Alfred spoke the words like it was his first language.

Arthur was fairly impressed. "Great, now I just hope that wasn't an insult."

"Wha? No! I said my name is Alfred, and ya?"

"You know my name, git." Arthur chuckled.

"Well that's all I know! I can say konnichiwa and hana, but that doesn't book ya very many shoots." Alfred huffed. "I can also say gomen'nasai."

"What does that translate to?" Arthur nodded.

"It means I'm sorry. So apologizing to everybody doesn't really work either." Alfred laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Trust me, I tried…"

Arthur was going to respond, but another young woman approached. Didn't that girl Hana say that her _brother_ was going to come?

"Ni Hao, my name is Yao, I will be serving you. What would you like to drink?" Yao asked.

"Do ya got coke?" Alfred asked happily, much like a child.

"…Yes… Alright, a cola, and for you, Sir?"

"Guava and Passion iced tea, please." Arthur smiled softly.

"Alright, I will be back in a moment." Yao nodded, stepping away.

Alfred watched as the waiter disappeared.

"… Was that a guy?"

"I believe so." Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should start the interview?"

"Yeah, okay! Ask away!"

Arthur nodded, getting out a pen and his writing tablet.

"Alright, I suppose we should just start off with the basics, how old are you?"

"Turned twenty in July!"

"Oh, quite young, when were you hired by _Code Bieldschmidt_?"

"When I was eighteen. My boss, Gilbert Bieldschmidt, saw me taking some pictures when I was on vacation in San Diego, and liked my work, so he hired me."

"Where are you from?"

"New York City!"

"Ah, what is your most recent activity?"

"Well, right now I'm capturing Britain, and in a few months I'll be going to France, returning here, and going to Germany."

"How many countries have you been to?"

"Uh… Too many…?" Alfred laughed nervously.

The two continued the interview, Yao bringing them their drinks and small bowls of soup as well as a menu. They ordered and finished up the questions, filling up three pages for Arthur.

He stuffed his things back into his bag, and sipped his tea.

"So, how was it?" Arthur asked.

"Yer pretty calm about it, I thought interviewers were all rude and stuff. It was fun!" Alfred beamed. "Though, I've never been in such a serious state for so long, geez."

"Hm, you _do_ seem like a man of childish nature." Arthur nodded.

"Ah, I just like to have fun. I'm honestly pretty mature." Alfred shrugged, smiling at Arthur.

The two had small talk, and Yao brought the orders. Alfred had gotten teriyaki chicken with wonton soup, while Arthur got a plate of dan-dan mein.

"So, tell me about yerself." Alfred nodded.

"What is there to tell?" Arthur smirked, sipping his tea.

"I don't know, age, occupation, favorite color, stupid things." Alfred shrugged, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Some fell down his chin, but he wiped it with the back of his hand and slurped some more. Arthur's eyebrow twitched, that was something he should have seen coming from an American, but really, it would shock anyone.

"Well, I am twenty five as of April, I've told you that I work for a publishing company as I edit literature and write our interviews, and if you _must_ know, my favorite color is green."

"Green? Why not red? Or ya know, white or blue?" Alfred asked, momentarily stopping his eating to arch an eyebrow.

"Well, those are nice colors, but green just suits my fancy, I don't know what to tell you." Arthur shrugged. "I absolutely _loath_ orange though."

"Yeah, orange is a pretty gross color. It's not too bad though, I have a few orange shirts." Alfred shrugged.

"_What!?_ As in button up shirts!?"

"No! T-shirts! For when I'm at home and playing games or something." Alfred laughed.

"Oh, that's a relief. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in public with you if you had on a God awful orange button up." Arthur cringed.

"Oh, so that means we'll be hanging out more, huh?" Alfred pushed his now, by some miracle, empty bowl aside, and stared at Arthur with a smirk.

"You bloody Yank!" Arthur snapped.

"What? Yer the one who hinted at it." Alfred defended, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hmph, I _suppose_ you aren't too bad. I could do with having someone new around."

"So that really means ya actually wanna hang out with me again?" Alfred asked, his sapphire eyes sparkling happily.

"Yes, I would like to meet up again, preferably under less work related circumstances." Arthur nodded.

"So, friends?" Alfred asked, holding his hand across the table.

Arthur stared at it, before smirking and grasping Alfred's hand with his own.

"Friends."

* * *

**To be continued~**

**Since I am just starting off this story, I do not expect a lot of feedback, but I appreciate what I have gotten, and what will get, so thanks for reading ^_^**

**Also, since it is just the beginning, there will be no real schedule for when I post quite yet, I want to get at least 4-5 chapters before I do that. I'll most likely post every Saturday or Sunday when that time comes, bye ^_^**


End file.
